gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGCE ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Wing of Lights DX Edition)
The High Grade Cosmic Era (HGCE) ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Wing of Lights DX Edition) is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2017, as a Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusive. Includes *Strike Freedom Gundam **2 Beam Sabers **8 DRAGOON Beam Assault Cannons **2 Railguns *2 High-Energy Beam Rifles *Beam Shield *1 pair of open hands *"Wings of Light" Effect parts **2 pairs for the Wings/DRAGOON Beam Assault Cannons **4 front-facing pairs for the DRAGOON Beam Assault Cannons *Firing effect parts **4 pairs for the DRAGOON Beam Assault Cannons **1 pair for the High-Energy Beam Rifles **1 pair for the Railguns *BA-1 Display Stand Kit Features & Gimmicks *Shoulder parts can be pulled frontwards for extra upwards articulation. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Hip joints can tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Waist can tilt frontwards (or backwards in a limited manner) via an inverted L-shape ball joint construction. *High Energy Beam Rifles can: **Combine each other to form a Long-range Beam Rifle **Store onto the side waist. (Railguns must be rearranged first.) *Railguns can optionally flip up to form attack mode or rotate back onto the rear waist armor for the Beam Rifle's storage space. *Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from the Railgun/Waist armors. **Beam Saber hilts can also be combined to form a dual-bladed weapon. *Beam Shield can attach onto either of the arms via parts swapping. *The wings can be unfolded to form High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode. *The DRAGOON Beam Cannons can be optionally removed from the wings. *The "Wings of Light" effect parts can be mounted onto the wings (DRAGOON Beam Cannons must be removed first), and the front-facing effect parts can be mounted. **The DRAGOON Beam Cannons can be mounted onto either the tips of the larger wing pieces or onto the front-facing effect pieces. *The green firing effect parts can be mounted onto the muzzles of the DRAGOON Beam Cannons and the High-Energy Beam Rifle. *The yellow firing effect parts can be mounted onto the muzzles of the railgun. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details (with an exception of the gold chromed parts) are needed to be applied with either Gundam Markers or Mr. Color paints. *Due to the joint parts being chromed along with the runner (and with a lack of undergates), cutting the pieces off from the sprues may leave some marks., even if some care is taken. **Likewise, some parts' tabs/notches can be in a tight fit while assembling, so some scraping is needed. Release dates *October 20, 2017 (vintage) *November 13, 2017 (second batch) *July 2019 (Reissue) *September 2019 (Reissue, second batch) Notes & Trivia *Unlike the original mold, all of the kit's KPS joints are molded in ABS plastic and chromed in gold. Gallery Packaging HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-box.jpg Stock Photos HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-1.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-2.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-3.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-4.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-5.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-6.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-7.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-8.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-9.jpg HGCE-Strike-Freedom-Gundam-Wings-of-Light-DX-10.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:PC-002 Category:Colored Polycap runner Category:ABS Joints Category:Rear Mounting Points (HG AGP) Category:Chrome-plated parts